Breakout
by Spirals and Lightning Bolts
Summary: When Zoe is saved on a M.I.9 mission by a 14 year old boy, she wonders why. Suddenly, her and her team are sucked into the world of Alex Rider when they have to go on a deadly mission with the SAS to get Alex out of SCORPIA's clutches. But will she realize who he is?
1. the boy

Men all around her, with guns. Zoe screamed, she couldn't help it.

_this can't be_ _happening!_

The words echoed around her head, but it was and there was nothing she could do.

A boy ran up to her, about 14 with blond hair hanging over his face,

"Run! I'll distract them. RUN!"

Zoe felt her eyes fill with tears, "Thank you" she whispered, then ran, faster than she had ever run in her life. Out out the corner of her eyes, she say the men approach the boy. There was an echo of gunshot, and he dropped to the ground.

"No!"

Zoe didn't stop, she sprinted out of the gates to the van where Dan was waiting.

"Zoe," He said quietly, "I thought, I thought,"

"I'm fine Dan" She replied, "Where are the others?"

"They got back ages ago,"

Zoe sighed in relief, so the others were safe. Now one one question remained.

Who was that boy and why had he saved her?


	2. Revenge

**Thanks for the reveiw :). I am going to make the chapters longer but this one will be short. Sorry.**

**I don't own any of the characters and stuff, the BBC (or was it CBBC) made MIhigh and Anthony Horowitz made Alex Rider.**

* * *

Alex wasn't sure why he'd saved the girl. Maybe because he knew what it was like to be helpless, to know you're going to die but not be able to do anything about it. Or maybe because she was like him. Being M.I.6's only teenage spy, he'd never met someone similar to him. The girl hadn't had to say anything, if someone - especially a child - was a spy the usually had a look in their eyes. They look older, like they've seen thing they shouldn't have. And the girl had seen things she _never_ wanted to see again. Also, normal teenagers generally don't got sneaking around SCORPIA's secret base.

He had a feeling that whatever the girl's mission had been, it was a trap. The guards had only been armed with tranquilizers instead of bullets so they wanted to capture the girl, not kill her.

But why?

* * *

KORPS were furious! B95 Had slipped through their fingers yet _again! _How she had so much luck, even the mastermind couldn't guess but, according to SCORPIA, her place had been taken by a 14 year old boy, someone they had been looking for for a while now. Apparently, he was a spy for M.I.6, although she didn't want to belive it. You have to admit that M.I.9 had child spies, why not M.I.6 as well?

KORPS had asked to interrogate the boy but SCORPIA had got there first. The leader of KORPS clicked her fingers in anoyance, then smiled as a plan formed in her mind. M.I.6 would want their agent back so wouldn't they send a team to get him? And if that team happened to have B95 in it, they could retrive her and get their revenge on SCORPIA at the same time. She laughed to herself, anyone who could hear her would have probably been paralysed with the sound but she was alone in the basement. Alone and ready to get revenge.


	3. MI6

**argh, I'm SO sorry, I completely forgot to update this :( I'm sorry.**

**Don't own Alex or M.I High**

* * *

"What?" Dan asked, staring at the red haired girl in front of him,

Zoe sighed, "He saved me, just came over and told me to run,"

"What happened to him?"

Zoe looked down at the floor, feeling guilt run through her, "I heard a gun shot, I... Dan, I think he's dead," She whispered.

Dan put his arm around her, "It's OK Zoe, it's not your fault,"

"I know," She sniffed, "But he saved my life and I don't even know who he was,"

Suddenly, a light caught her eye. The rubber on her pencil was glowing red.

* * *

When the pair arrived at base, the others were already there. Frank was sat at the glass desk in the center of the room, a grave expression on his face.

"What is it, Frank?" Dan asked.

Frank sighed, "Dan, Zoe, sit down please"

The agents sat,Frank then continued,

"We've just got a call from MI6, they have requested your help,"

"Help to do what?" Tom asked,

"They didn't say. A car will be here to pick you up in 10 minutes and take you to their headquarters in London,"

Dan grinned, "Cool!"

"No Dan, MI6 are different from us, their agents often have much tougher and more dangerous missions, quite a few agents will die each month on a mission. Plus the head of MI6, Mr A. Blunt, has to be the most terrifying person I've ever met, I advise you be on your best behavior,"

"O-kay?" Came the repy from a slightly nervous looking Dan, "lets go see what they want,"

* * *

**I have a feeling they were slightly OOC during the conversation.**

**Please reveiw :D**


End file.
